1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to electronic imaging. More specifically, it relates to CCD imaging wherein a plurality of non-destructive readouts are simultaneously available.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the past, there have been efforts to implement solid state image sensors that use a matrix of photosensors addressed in X and Y coordinates by decoders or shift registers so as to select each individual element in turn and read out its charge. Because of various limitations, this approach has not been popularly accepted.
Another approach was to use a CCD imager that senses a single line. This linear sensor can be used in a two dimensional sense by using a mechanical scanner such as a rotating mirror or moving the object to be scanned in front of the sensor.
Another CCD imager is an array image sensor that senses a two dimensional object and transfers the charge packets from the imager into a register so that all charge packets making up the image are detected at a single output diode. The output signals are then typically digitized and put into the memory of a computer. After having been digitized, it is common practice to handle a block of imager pixels, represented by digital words. Information from the block is to the effect that there was a transition from white to black, there was a shading in color, etc.
This invention permits the simultaneous readout of 9 pixels so that there is no requirement to digitize and place in a memory. The analog, charge packet signals can be handled directly in combination in a desired manner. The result may then be digitized and stored.